Little Things
by Bels137
Summary: Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun, kekasihnya, sangat mencintai dirinya walau hanya dari hal yang kecil sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. / Yaoi / kyumin / Thanks!


**LITTLE THINGS**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other Cast**

**Inspired by: Little Things-One Direction**

_._

_._

_._

_Your hands fits in mine like its made just for me._

"Jadi bagaimana musicalmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk sekali lalu tersenyum kecil, "semua berjalan lancar walau aku sedikit membuat kesalahan. Penonton juga sangat antu-"

"Antusias melihat kehebatan kekasihku ini, iya?"

Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan kekehan kecil saat pemuda disebelahnya ini berkata selagi mencubit pipinya. "Aku tidak hebat dibanding Hongki maupun Sunggyu."

Kyuhyun, pria disebelah Sungmin, segera menggeleng kuat dengan cepat. "Tidak. Kau yang paling hebat diantara mereka. Apa lagi bila di ranjang."

"Kau ini omongannya mesum seka- Eh tunggu, kenapa kau tahu mereka tidak hebat di ranjang?! Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras walaupun pundaknya sakit menerima pukulan ringan dari Sungmin. Oh ayolah, jari-jari Sungmin itu gemuk dan lagi pula kekasihnya ini jago martial arts, jadi pukulan ringan saja sudah menyakitkan diterima di tubuh lemah milik Kyuhyun.

Jemari Kyuhyun menangkap jemari Sungmin untuk menghentikkan pukulan kekasihnya itu. Diisinya ruang kosong diantara jari-jarinya dengan jemari mungil milik Sungmin yang sangat pas digenggamnya. Suasana berubah menjadi tenang saat Sungmin tidak lagi memukul dan Kyuhyun tidak lagi tertawa. Hanya dua pria dewasa yang saling pandang dan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Mereka tidak takut diledek yang lain. Toh di dalam ruang latihan hanya ada para member yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sembari menunggu para member lengkap.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa jarimu sangat pas mengisi ruang diantara jariku, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengamati genggaman tangan mereka. Ditelitinya kedua tangan itu seperti sedang meneliti hal yang serius. "Aku sering bergandengan dengan siapapun, selain kau. Tapi tidak ada yang secocok ini, kecuali kau. Kenapa ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sembari menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu. Coba tanya pada Tuhan yang menciptakan jari-jariku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sekilas. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan bertanya kepada Tuhan kenapa. Sekalian aku bersumpah pada-Nya, untuk menjagamu seumur hidupku."

Kekehan lembut keluar lagi dari bibir tipis itu walau sekarang terdengar lemah. Perjalanan cukup melelahkan dari Jepang ke Korea membuat Sungmin sekarang mulai mengantuk. "Hmmm, dan jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk berkata 'I do.' pada Tuhan nanti."

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be._

.

.

.

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

"Kau menggunakan obatmu itu dengan teratur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengamati lagi wajahnya di cermin. "Aku menggunakannya dengan teratur. Tapi mengapa masih ada saja ya?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja membersihkan diri seadanya sehabis latihan yang menguras tenaga barusan di dalam toilet di kantor SM sebelum mereka kembali ke Dorm.

Kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Dia mengelus-elus pipi yang tidak semulus miliknya. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa kulit sensitif milik Kyuhyun membuat pipinya berlubang karna jerawat akibat memakai make up.

"Ah, aku iri sekali dengan pipimu, Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih diamati wajahnya oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Sungmin menekan-nekan pipinya atau memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Makanya sering-sering makan sayur, Kyu. Jangan selalu daging da-." ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung." tutur Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Sungmin. "Tapi aku tetap tampan, kan?"

Sungmin yang suka mengerti kebiasaan Kyuhyun membanggakan diri hanya mengangguk paksa sambil melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun. _Biar saja anak itu bicara apa._

"Hyung, pakaikan gel nya. Mungkin saja kalau obatnya dioleskan oleh tanganmu jadi cepat sembuh." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memajukan pipi kirinya di depan Sungmin. "Ayolah, nanti keburu dipanggil Manager Hyung."

Kedua mata Sungmin berputar malas, dan sedikit merutuki dirinya mengapa bisa sangat mencintai sosok kekanakan seperti Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, jangan bicara karna nanti pipimu ikut bergerak, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Bersiap menikmati olesan jemari Sungmin yang lembut di pipinya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin mempunyai niat yang berbeda saat melihat kekasihnya itu menutup mata. Ditaruhnya kembali obat oles milik Kyuhyun di counter dekat wastafel. Sedikit berjinjit dan...

CUP

Cklek

Brak brak

Kyuhyun melongo dan sedikit tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sungmin menciumnya? Lalu lari keluar pintu kamar mandi dan terpeleset?

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena ciuman Sungmin. Tanpa diminta pula lelaki itu menciumnya.

"Huh, dasar rubah." tutur Kyuhyun sebelum mengolesi jerawat-jerawat di pipinya. Namun kini berbeda, karna senyum dan lagu cinta tidak lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

_And it all makes sense to me._

.

.

.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile._

"Sakit?"

Kyuhyun bertanya walau menahan tawa juga yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ryeowook dan Donghae yang melihat hanya menatap bingung.

"Sungmin Hyung kenapa?" tanya Donghae sembari memandang Sungmin yang duduk di jok tengah bersama sang Manager. Sungmin tidak menjawab namun kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk ditengah-tengah Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Kau apakan Sungmin Hyung? Ya!" Donghae sudah hampir memukulkan tangannya ke kepala Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun mengelak. "Aku tidak apa-apakan Sungmin Hyung!"

Ryeowook mencibir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau kan selalu saja menyakiti Sungmin Hyung, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. "Wah, kalimatmu sungguh menyakitkan aku, Wookie-ah."

Sungmin yang mendengar pembicaraan tidak penting dari tiga dongsaengnya itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di dengkulnya karna terjatuh saat keluar dari toilet tadi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit mencuri pandang dari jok belakang. Wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa kalem begitu sungguh benar-benar membuat level cintanya pada Sungmin meningkat drastis. Mata itu bahkan seperti ikut tersenyum, dan jangan lupa kedua pipi gembul yang ikut bergerak karna tertawa.

Ah, ini pemandangan yang sempurna, bukan?

_But I love them endlessly._

.

.

.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea._

"Kau minum teh lagi?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tidak lupa dengan secangkir teh di tangan kirinya.

Sungmin segera berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di pinggir tempat tidur untuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku kira kebiasaanmu sudah hilang semenjak tragedi kau minum teh basi milik Hyukjae."

"Akan ada mimpi buruk kalau aku tidak minum teh. Kau mau?" Kyuhyun mengangkat cangkir tehnya setelah ia meminum setengah dari isi cangkir itu. Mendapat gelengan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menaruh cangkir itu di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. "Jadi, kau menginap di kamarku?"

Mata Sungmin berputar perlahan seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban kuis di kampusnya dulu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil sebelum merangkul leher Sungmin dengan lengan besarnya.

"YA YA!"

Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak saat Kyuhyun menyekap kepalanya di ketiak milik kekasihnya itu. Tapi pria itu tidak berontak walau Kyuhyun kini memeluknya erat dan menggiringnya berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Karna Sungmin tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

"Sudah, tidur saja. Besok hari akan melelahkan."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya di lengan Kyuhyun yang ia jadikan bantalan, sedikit mencuri ciuman di pelipis Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap.

.

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep._

Sudah pukul 1 malam, tapi entahlah, sepertinya mata Sungmin belum bisa terpejam. Mulutnya terus menerus menguap, matanya bahkan sudah sayu, namun lelap belum juga datang padanya. Pria kelahiran Januari hanya mengamati kamar milik Kyuhyun yang benar-benar berantakan karna banyaknya hadiah yang belum terbuka, sebelum kegiatan mengamatinya itu terusik oleh suara...

"Ah..._wae_?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sembari memandang Kyuhyun. _Apa dia bangun?_

Namun yang Sungmin dapatkan hanya wajah lelap milik Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas teratur milik Kyuhyun dapat Sungmin rasakan.

"Ya! Chwang, jangan ambil punyammhhh, hik!"

Kedua mata milik Sungmin melotot lucu saat melihat bibir tebal Kyuhyun terbuka dan bicara walau kedua mata itu masih tertutup. _Kyuhyun mengigau, lagi?_

Sungmin tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang biasa tidur sambil bicara. Namun sekali lagi, dia kira kebiasaan itu sudah hilang? Ternyata masih!

"Mwo? Shampoo ku ha- hik! Hmmmm, Geurae..."

Kini Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menghadap Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Memang bukan apa-apa, namun setidaknya, ada sisi lain yang bisa ia lihat malam ini.

Dan tentu, dia mencintainya.

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_

_Though it makes no sense to me._

.

.

.

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape._

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sungmin yang tidak bersemangat saat mereka baru saja menyetel ulang seluruh isi album mereka waktu jam sarapan barusan. Para member sudah kembali ke lantai atas, sedangkan Hyukjae kembali ke kamarnya.

Tertinggal Sungmin yang terduduk lemah dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya sembari memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Kau dengan suaraku? Mengapa tidak ada peningkatan ya?" ucap Sungmin dengan lirih yang disambut pelukan hangat dari arah belakang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu? Suaramu indah, Hyung. Bahkan bertambah indah sekarang." tutur Kyuhyun sembari mencuri ciuman kecil di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan sebelum berbalik badan agar menghadap sang kekasih, "suaramu yang bertambah indah. Suaraku biasa saja."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Terserah apa katamu. Tapi bagiku dan jutaan orang lainnya yang mencintaimu, suaramu bagai malaikat, Hyung. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

.

.

_You never want to know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

"Aku sudah diet, tapi kenapa masih susah saja?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyisir hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil. Melihat Sungmin sedikit kesusahan saat memakai celana jeans sudah seperti hiburan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun, dan tentunya hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sungmin memandang tajam Kyuhyun dari kacanya. Namun yang dia dapatkan bukanlah Kyuhyun yang diam namun Kyuhyun yang makin tertawa lebar.

"Kau itu memakai jeans lama sekali sih." ledek Kyuhyun, namun kedua tangannya membantu Sungmin untuk menyamankan diri kekasihnya itu di dalam celana jeans yang terlihat sangat (atau terlalu) pas di kaki pendek Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bicara apa-apa, namun memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun lumayan kencang. "Lihat saja kalau aku sudah sekurus Hyukjae. Jangan sampai terlena ya dan mengemis cinta padaku!"

Tawa Kyuhyun mengeras lalu kedua jemarinya mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. "Jangankan kau sekurus Hyukjae, kau yang segemuk Ho Dong Hyung saja aku sudah terlena dan mengemis cinta padamu, Hyuuuung!"

_But you're perfect to me._

_._

_._

_._

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you._

_You'll never treat yourself right darling._

Panggung ini terasa begitu ramai saat semua artis dibawah naungan manajemen SM berkumpul untuk berdoa bersama demi kelancaran konser yang akan berlangsung kurang dari sejam lagi. Semua berbaur dan tidak bergabung dengan groupnya saja, karna mereka keluarga. Namun bagi Kyuhyun, walau begitu banyak orang disekitarnya, dan seramai apapun suasana, kedua matanya akan selalu bisa menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang sedang tersenyum bersama Victoria dan Sooyoung. Bahkan kecantikan dua wanita itu kalah dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin saat melihat kesempatan. Kekasihnya itu sedang berdiri dekat backstage dan memperhatikan para sunbae dan hoobae yang masih bercanda ria di atas panggung.

"Hey." sapa Kyuhyun saat sudah berdiri disebelah Sungmin. "Melihat apa?"

Sungmin menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum kembali memandang para sahabatnya. "Mereka bertambah hebat dari hari ke hari. Tarian mereka, suara mereka, akting mereka, bakat mereka. Dan aku merasa sedikit tidak pantas berada ditengah-tengah kau dan mereka, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Kapan pria di sebelahnya ini sadar bahwa semua kalimat itu tidak benar? Sungmin sangat pantas, bahkan lebih dari pantas.

"Aku kadang berpikir, harus berapa lama lagi aku berlatih dan berusaha agar benar-benar merasa pantas ada di Super Junior. Tapi semakin aku pikirkan, semakin aku merasa bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah pantas." lanjut Sungmin, namun kini dengan senyuman ringan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah gerah mendengar ucapan Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat padanya dan memeluk erat tubuh itu. Tidak peduli bahwa akan ada fans yang menangkap basah mereka atau iseng dari para sahabatnya. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin tahu, bahwa Sungmin harus berhenti bicara yang tidak benar.

"Bisakah kau melihat dirimu sebagaimana aku melihatmu, Sungmin? Bisakah sekali saja, kau melihat bagaimana pandangan para fans padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, saat mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sungmin.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karna dengan cara itu kau bisa tahu betapa luar biasanya kau. Betapa hebat dan berharganya dirimu." tutur Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukan Sungmin dan memegang kedua bahu kekasihnya. Kedua matanya memandang Sungmin dengan penuh sayang, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk puas dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk sadar, bahwa kau tidak seburuk yang kau fikir."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar semua kalimat Kyuhyun. Hatinya menghangat dan rasanya ia ingin mencium kekasihnya ini bila saja tidak dalam ruangan terbuka seperti sekarang. Betapa bahagianya dia mempunyai Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sungmin sebelum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sampai pria tinggi itu hampir mundur selangkah. Tawa renyah keduanya kini terdengar walau tidak begitu keras. Biar saja hanya mereka yang mendengar, toh bagi mereka, berdua saja sudah cukup.

_But I want you to know that I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you._

**END**

**Hallooo saya kembali lagi hehehe**

**Tadinya mau balik dengan cerita angst tapi malah berbelok ke tema yg ga saya banget begini, jd ff yg udah saya buat 8k kata jd terbengkalai lagi...**

**Hmmm jadi mau saya lanjut I remember you atau bikin ff baru lagi nih?;)**

**Btw, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya bagi yg merayakan;)**

**Dan hwaiting SJ7!**

**Terima kasih banyak dan muah!**


End file.
